You Have To Kiss a Lot of Frogs
by dfriendly
Summary: Gwen and receives a visitor. Is he Prince Charming or the Frog Prince? The request was “Something with a fairytale-ish theme.” GwenxArthur


**Title: **You Have to Kiss a Lot of Frogs… Or Just Kiss the Frog a Lot

**Show: **_Merlin _

**Characters/Pairings: **Gwen/Arthur

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 627

**Warnings:** Fluffy Fluff is Flufftastic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_ or its characters. If I did… we would have 2x as many A/G kisses, if not more. Cuz I'm greedy like that.

**Summary:** Gwen and receives a visitor. Is he Prince Charming or the Frog Prince?

**A/Ns:** For camelot_love's Help Haiti Thing-a-thon on LJ. starry_laa's request was "Something with a fairytale-ish theme."

I'm going off the assumption that some fairytales date back to Arthurian times.

I haven't seen The Princess and the Frog movie yet, btw. Just going off what I've always heard of the tale, plus some wiki-ing: .org/wiki/The_Frog_Prince_(story)

llllllllll

"Who is it?" Gwen called through her door to whoever had just knocked. It was too late at night to just open the door to anyone.

"Prince Charming," an all-too-familiar voice answered.

Gwen laughed as she pulled back the bolt and let in her visitor.

"Just what were you laughing about?" Arthur asked, pulling back his hood once the door shut.

She smiled. "What you said."

"That Prince Charming was at your door?"

The near onset of more laughter caused her smile to tug wider. "That _you_ are Prince Charming."

He scoffed in good humour. "I don't see why not. I'm both a prince and _very_ charming."

"But that does not make you _Prince Charming_."

"Then who am I, fair maiden?"

Gwen pressed her lips together in thought before answering, "You are the Frog Prince."

Arthur opened his mouth in feigned hurt, much like when she told him he snored. "I am _not_ a frog."

"You are more still a frog than yet being a prince charming," she retorted.

"Well that will have to be remedied. Isn't there always a beautiful maiden who breaks the curse on him with a kiss?" His smile turned feline as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her close.

She shook her head. "But that has already been tried several times without success."

"I have also heard another version where the frog sleeps on the maiden's pillow with her, and in the morning she awakens to a handsome prince lying next to her. We could always try that."

Gwen blushed at the idea of his body so close to hers on her small bed for an entire evening. "I have never heard that particular version."

"What other versions _have_ you heard?"

"Just two others. It has been said that in order to undo shapeshifting magic, a violent act must be performed. So in one story, she throws the frog against a wall."

Arthur pulled a face. "I can't say I much care for that option. What's the other way?"

"She beheads the frog," she answered simply, trying to suppress her smile at his reaction.

"I'd say that is even less favorable. I think we should try my suggestion before yours."

"Maybe we try neither and you just stay a frog," she whispered.

He chuckled, leaning down to her. "As long as I am a frog in _your_ care, I can't say I much mind," he whispered back before connecting with her lips.

His kiss was tender, as he usually was with her for this stage in their relationship. And she wondered, sighing against his mouth, if maybe he was more of a prince charming than she gave him credit for.

As if reading her mind, he paused to murmur, "Although I do feel more and more charming the more times we do this."

She gave a small laugh between another kiss. "Perhaps it is a slow transformation," she answered lowly.

He moaned contently as she continued to kiss him. "How fortunate I am to have a brave maiden to rescue me from this wretched curse." He punctuated with another kiss. "It is surely a daunting task." And another kiss. "Not for the faint of heart."

Gwen thread her arms around his neck to bring herself tighter against him. "I promise to not rest until the curse is broken and fair prince is saved."

Arthur smiled before resuming the kiss for a few minutes more.

"I should be going back soon," he finally groaned.

But Gwen did not relinquish her hold on him. "You haven't even said why you came yet."

He shrugged and smiled again. "Just wanted to see you. And maybe kiss you."

Gwen felt the pleased flush creep up in her face. Perhaps Arthur was her Prince Charming.


End file.
